Cão e Namorado
by Yuufu
Summary: PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA MINHA IRMÃ, MANDA! UA - Incrível como aquele cachorro parecia com seu namorado...


**N/A:** _Não, eu não possuo a saga Harry Potter. Se eu o fizesse, estaria num iate nas praias italianas, tomando uisque..._

_Essa fic é um presente de Natal para minha querida irmã fictícia, também conhecida como Manda!_

_Algumas considerações: A classificação dessa fanfic é UA, porque eu, sendo uma chata que gosta de seguir certinho tudo o que a JK escreveu, não achei correto deixá-la como "normal". Como eu quis apresentar algumas das personagens originais criadas por mim e por duas amigas que eu tanto falo para minha "família", resolvi unir o útil ao agradável (de novo) e escrevi essa história._

_Susan Potter é a irmã de James Potter. Ela é um ano mais nova que os meninos, por isso não tem amizade com a Lily Evans e nem com a Alice, que, para mim, é a melhor amiga da Lily. Frank é o quinto ocupando do dormitório dos Marotos. Por causa de James, Susan é amiga de Sirius, Remus, Peter e Frank._

_Sophie McGonagall é a melhor amiga de Susan e sobrinha da professora McGonagall. Ela namora o Regulus._

_Sarah Malfoy é a irmã de Lucius Malfoy. Ela é dois anos mais nova que ele e tem a mesma idade de Susan. Sua melhor amiga é Narcissa Black, prima de Sirius._

_Susan, Sophie e Sarah tem 16 anos e estão no sexto ano. As duas primeira são da Grifinória e Sarah é da Sonserina._

_Os Marotos, Lily, Alice e Frank têm 17 anos e estão no sétimo ano, todos da Grifinória._

_Lucius Malfoy, ao contrário da cronologia real, tem 18 anos e faz um ano que é formado. Narcissa, também ao contrário da cronologia, já que ela é 5 anos mais velha que Sirius, tem 16 anos. A idade de Regulus é 16 também._

_É isso. Vamos à fanfic!_

* * *

- Está atrasada, senhorita Potter! – a voz irritante da bibliotecária da escola, também conhecida como Madame Pince, foi ouvida pela garota de cabelos pretos. – Eu fico chocada com a consideração que os alunos dessa escola tem com os livros. Vocês deviam respeitá-los mais, afinal, são eles que fazem com que vocês consigam nota nos N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's, mas, obviamente, ninguém pára para pensar nisso! Se eu fosse o diretor...

E Susan limitou-se a rodar os olhos equanto Madame Pince despeja um rosário de bronca nela. Francamente! Ela só demorou um dia para entregar os livros que havia retirado! Mulher mais doida... E ainda havia sido a primeira vez que se esquecera de entregar um livro na data certa! Madame Pince precisava de um namorado, urgentemente... Talvez Filch se candidatasse. Não! A escola iria virar um inferno!

Depois que a bibliotecária terminara de anotar todos os livros devolvidos, Susan pôde se ver livre para ir embora. Com a sensação de alívio, pegou sua mochila o mais rápido possível e saiu da biblioteca.

Pensava no que poderia fazer... Ficar com Sophie estava fora de cogitação, afinal, desde que a amiga agarrara Regulus Black, os dois não se desgrudavam mais. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrário! Ficou muito feliz quando a amiga ruiva veio toda contente e saltitante e contou que finalmente havia beijado o mais novo dos Black. Estava feliz, principalemente porque ela, Susan, estaria livre de presenciar as cenas de Sophie olhando para Regulus como se ele fosse a presa e ela o caçador. Além, é claro, de Sophi parar de ficar falando o que faria com o moreno quando ela o convenceria de que os dois foram feitos um para o outro! Susan, definitivamente, não precisava de tanta informação assim!

Aí tinha sua outra amiga, a sonserina Sarah. Riu-se ao lembrar qual fora a reação de James, seu irmão, quando ela contara que Sarah Malfoy era sua mais nova amiga. James, depois de cuspir toda a comida em Peter, entrou em um estado catatônico. Só veio a se recuperar depois de um dia inteiro na enfermaria. Mas isso não o impediu de ficar falando que Susan estava louca, que ela não podia ser sua irmã e coisas mais que ela simplesmente ignorou.

Voltando à Sarah, ela agora, ou devia estar com sua melhor amiga, Narcissa Black, que não gostava nenhum pouco de Susan, ou estava se agarrando com o Remus em algum canto de Hogwarts. Se James havia ficado chocado com a amizade entre Susan e Sarah, ficou mais ainda com o início de relacionamento de Remus e Sarah. Só que dessa vez, como o Potter mais velho já estava acostumado com a presença de Sarah, foi mais fácil dele aceitar o namoro. Ele até já zoava de Sarah!

Depois tinha James, seu _querido_ irmão encrequeiro e intrometido. Mas ele deveria estar com Lily Ruiva Evans que, para a alegria de todos os habitantes de Hogwarts, havia finalmente dado uma chance para ele. Na verdade, tudo começou com uma aposta entre ela e James no final do sexto ano dos dois, na qual a ruiva tinha que conviver seis meses com ele e perceber o quão diferente ele era do que ela imaginava. Se, no final do ano letivo, ela ainda mantivesse a mesma opinião, então ele o deixaria em paz. Aparentemente, Lily achou que não tinha nada a perder, já que, ou ela ganhava um amigo, ou se livravra da peste. E, para a surpresa de James – e a tristeza de Sirius, que perdera cinco galeões para Remus – ele ganhara a aposta, e agora os dois estavam, no que se poderia chamar de _amizade mais do que colorida_. Susan torcia pelos dois. Sempre achou que a Evans era louca mesmo...

Ela parou de andar, franzindo o cenho e pensando. _Sophie fora de questão. Sarah riscada da lista. Remus também. Idem para James. Não vou atrapalhar Frank e Alice, até porque, Alice me mataria se eu tirasse Frank dela só para me fazer companhia. Lily, a ruiva louca, também não. _James_ me mataria se eu a tirasse dele. Peter sem chances, ele estava namorando uma lufa-lufa, para a surpresa de todos. Só sobrou o Sirius, que está dormindo e depois tem detenção..._, a garota suspirou, derrotada. Até seu namorado a largara às traças!

Namorado. Palavra engraçada para ela. Ainda não se acostumara com a idéia, mesmo fazendo dois meses que ele havia a pedido em namoro. Às vezes ela achava que aquilo tudo era mentira, mas depois ela recebia os olhares feios das garotas que eram apaixonadas por ele e até mesmo azarações, e daí ela se tocava que tudo era real.

Sem companhia, ela pensou em outras duas opções: ir para a cozinha e comer cookies ou desenhar. E então ela pensou em fazer as duas coisas. Primeiro cozinha e depois desenhar! Ela realmente era um gênio!

Feliz por finalmente decidir o que iria fazer, mudou o rumo e caminhou em direção à cozinha.

Depois de ir até a cozinha e se abastecer com cookies e uma jarra de chocolate quente para enfrentar o frio que estava fazendo, tudo dado, é claro, com muito amor e carinho pelos educados elfos domésticos, a morena caminhava feliz em direção ao salão comunal dos leões. Lembrou-se de uma passagem secreta, ensinada por Remus, que dava bem perto à Grifinória e por isso atravessou uma tapeçaria de dois bruxos dançando. Ao sair do outro lado, deparou-se com uma figura preta parada nas escadas. Franziu o cenho.

Instintivamente, levou a mão até a varinha, mas largou-a assim que reparou melhor na figura: grande, peluda e em formato de cachorro. O cão mexia o rabo e tinha a língua de fora, parecendo estar despreocupado com a vida alheia.

– Cachorro? – perguntou confusa, ajeitando a mochila com sua preciosa mercadoria nas costas, caminhou até o animal. – Olá! – falou mansa.

O cachorro piscou, virando o focinho molhado na direção da voz feminina que o chamava. Ao ver a garota, abanou mais ainda o rabo.

- Olá. - repetiu mais uma vez, chegando bem perto do cão e passando a mão na cabeça dele. Susan não tinha medo de nenhum tipo de animal. Podia-se dizer que ela era quase um Hagrid. Para ela, animais não eram perigosos e eram melhores que humanos. – Como vai, fofura?

- Arf! – o cão deu um semi-latido, só para indicar que estava tudo bem.

Sorrindo para o cachorro preto, Susan deixou a mochila no chão e se ajoelhou na frente dele.

- E cadê seu dono ou dona? - perguntou, tentando ver o pescoço dele no caso de haver uma coleira. - Não é comum ver cachorros em Hogwarts. O que é uma pena, sabe? - acariciava atrás da orelha dele. - Bruxos são meio preconceituosos em relação a cachorros. - falou em tom de pena.

O animal abaixou a cabeça, fazendo um olhar de pena e dando uma choradinha.

Sentindo dó do cachorro, a garota tremeu a cabeça.

- Pois é! Idiotas, não é mesmo?!

O cachorro mexeu o fucinho em sinal positivo, aproximando a cabecinha para perto da moça e apoiando a pata direita na sua perna.

Não se importando com a aproximação do animal, a morena desatou a falar.

- E aí, gracinha, tem dono? - perguntou novamente - É o novo cão do Hagrid? - ainda o acariciava e brincava com a pata dele.

O cão apenas soltou um latido e colocou a outra pata apoiada na garota, agora, em sua coxa.

Olhando as ações dele, sorriu meio divertida.

- Você é bem safadinho, hein? - brincou, antes de perguntar de novo. - E qual o seu nome? Posso escolher um? Que tal... Trufa? - tremeu a cabeça. - Nha, você é macho, não é? - disse, tentando conferir algo. - É, é macho.... Hum... Snoopie? Sirius? - riu da própria piada e o cachorro fez uma careta. - Almofadinhas? Snuffles? SNUFFLES! O que acha? Snuffles ou Almofadinhas?

- Au! Au! – o cão começara a latir assim que ouvira o nome _Almofadinhas_, mas Susan, erroneamente, achou que ele gostara de _Snuffles._

- Então vai ser Snuffles! - sorriu feliz e o cachorro fez outra careta. - Você é fofo, sabia? - acariciava-o com as duas mãos, encostando o seu nariz no focinho dele. - Espero que seu dono me deixe te ver mais! Ou... Se você não tiver dono... – e parou, para pensar melhor.

O cachorro, ainda com cara de revoltado, encarou-a assim que ela parou de falar.

- Bom, o que você acha? - perguntou mais uma vez. - Se não tiver dono, eu poderia ser sua dona! - pegou a cabeça dele e colocou em seu colo, enquanto o acariciava. - Hein?

Com a proposta, o cachorro começou a latir insesantemente, balaçando o rabo muito rápido. Aparentava estar muito feliz.

Riu da alegria aparente do bicho, tremendo a cabeça logo em seguida e olhando o relógio.

- Nossa! Já é tarde. - olhou-o com cara de desculpa. - Me desculpe, mas tenho que ir! Mas, se nos encontrarmos de novo, você vira meu cachorro! – piscou para ele. - Não me importo com seu dono. Ele que cuide direito de você! - falou brincando, porém com um quê de séria, pois estava considerando realmente essa idéia. - Até mais, Snuffles! - acariciou mais uma vez o cachorro, em modo de despedida, enquanto se levantava. - Vamos nos ver de novo, hein? - e pegou a mochila, começando a caminhar para sair de lá.

Snuffles murchou a cabeça, soltando um choro. Susan, ao ouvir o lamento do animal, sentiu um aperto no coração e voltou até ele.

- Ah, não fique assim! – comentou, abraçando-o. – Eu prometo te ver amanhã de novo! É que agora eu tenho coisas para fazer... – explicou, massageando o pêlo dele. – Vamos, não faça isso. – lamentou, pois o cachorro ainda chorava.

Ao ver o olhar de súplica dela, Snuffles acenou com a cabeça, parando de chorar imediatamente. Quando Susan sorriu aliviada, ele a encarou e lambeu seu rosto, voltando a bater o rabo.

- Fique assim até amanhã, ok? – pediu ela enquanto sorria.

O cachorro, não vendo outra solução, deu um latido de confirmação e saiu do abraço dela, caminhando para fora do castelo, ainda batendo o rabo. Susan tremeu a cabeça, achando que aquele fora o animal mais louco que já vira. Pegou a mochila do chão e foi, finalmente, até o salão da Grifinória.

Um tempo se passou e o cão negro, depois de se certificar que o lugar estava vazio, voltou ao corredor. Segundos depois, o cão começou a se transformar, tomando a forma de um belo rapaz de cabelos pretos que caíam displecentemente sobre os olhos azul-acizentado. Esse rapaz também era conhecido como Sirius Black.

Sirius, achando graça em toda a cena que acontecera, começou a rir e tremeu a cabeça, resolvendo ir até o salão comunal também e verificar se a namorada falaria alguma coisa para ele do cachorro.

**X.x.X**

Enquanto descia as escadas que davam do dormitório feminino até o Salão Comunal de sua casa, Susan torceu o nariz, vendo que seu cabelo, ainda molhado, estava umidecendo seu suéter novinho. Apanhou a varinha e, com um movimento preciso, secou-o. Abriu um grande sorriso e continuou seu caminho. Assim que entrou no salão, passou o olhar pelo seus ocupantes, em busca de alguém para conversar e, lá no fundo, avistou o namorado, sozinho...

Mordendo o canto da boca, foi até ele meio devagar para analisar como estava o humor dele. Sirius havia acabado de voltar de uma detenção e, como ela bem sabia, seu humor variava segundo o tipo de detenção que recebia ou quem as monitorava.

- Ei, Pads! - comentou suave, pois ainda não havia descoberto o estado de espírito do rapaz.

- Hey. – respondeu Sirius, arregalando um tanto os olhos claros assim que viu a garota. - Tube bem? - perguntou, sendo delicado o suficiente para sentar-se no sofá que antes ocupava inteiramente, dando assim espaço para a menina se sentar.

- Sim! - comentou bem feliz. Seu humor ainda estava bom por causa do cachorro. - E você? - sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele. - Como foi de detenção?

Sirius fez um sinal qualquer com os ombros.

- McGonnagal anda com a imaginação fraca. - respondeu, fazendo pouco caso. - Limpar a sala de troféus...

- Hum! - acenou com a cabeça, entortando a cabeça para o lado. - Então está entediado. - concluiu, chegando mais perto dele e acariciando sua nuca.

O moreno encostou a cabeça no ombro dela, recebendo o carinho de bom grado e calado, como o bom cão que era.

- Hoje eu vi uma coisa bizarra em Hogwarts... – Susan comentou, como quem não quer nada. - Um cachorro. Acho que era do Hagrid.

- Mesmo? - perguntou, não rindo e nem corando em nenhum instante. Sirius podia ser tão dissimulado. - Aonde?

- No primeiro andar. - repondeu, franzindo o cenho e tentando se lembrar exatamente onde. - Perto da porta principal. - concluiu, dando com os ombros. - Ele era muito fofo, Sirius! Tinha que ver. Era grande, sabe? E inteirinho preto. E parecia que estava falando mesmo comigo. Eu o chamei de Snuffles! – comentou animada.

- Nossa! Ele realmente me parece um _senhor _cachorro. - disse, rindo por dentro. - Mas, Sue... - levantou a cabeça, olhando-a agora diretamente. - Snuffles? Isso lá é nome? - parecia revoltado. Ainda não se esquecera da confusão da namorada.

- 'Tá! Não precisa ser irônico, eu sei que não gosta de cachorros. - comentou mal humorada, não percebendo a real intenção dele, e parando de fazer carinho nele. - Snuffles não é feio! - defendeu-se. - E ele gostou. Ele latiu feliz!

- Às vezes foi de desgosto! - resolveu provocar. Afinal, quem madou ela escolher aquele nome de enlatado? Iria sofrer as conseqüencias agora que podia se defender verbalmente. - E, sobre a beleza do cão, eu falava seriamente...

- 'Tá, eu acredito em você. - balançou com a mão em sinal de pouco caso. - E não foi de desgosto! Você não estava lá, não poderia saber! - mostrou a língua para ele.

Padfoot riu com gosto, passando a mão pelo ombro da garota.

- Ok. Ok. - menou a cabeça. - É você quem esta dizendo isso.

- Humhu! - acenou com a cabeça e lembrou-se do cachorro, sorrindo feliz. - Espero vê-lo de novo...

- Vamos torcer. - repondeu tentando evitar que o riso escapasse pelo canto dos seus lábios.

- É... - acenou com a cabeça molemente, abrindo os olhos que estavam fechados e deitando a cabeça no colo do namorado, que começou a fazer carinho em seu cabelo. - E aí? Já jantou?

- Sim. - repondeu. - Rosbife. - completou. - E você?

- Suflê de frango com arroz, batata assada, aquele lombo que estava ao molho de frutas e de sobremesa mousse de limão. - respondeu, como se aquele cardápio fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Me pergunto para onde vai tudo isso. - comentou e, inocentemente e inconscientemente , lançou um olhar para os seios avantajados dela.

- Metabolismo rápido! – respondeu, batendo de leve na barriga e sem perceber o olhar que ele lhe dava. - James também come bastante e você não fica tão impressionado assim...

- Éééé... - concordou, mas ainda tinha uma expressão estranha. - Só me pergunto até quando...

- Rá! - soltou meio revoltada. - Se se incomoda tanto assim, é só se afastar, sair de casa, devolver a mãe, o pai, o quarto... - ia listando e, embora falasse sério, Sirius sabia que era brincadeira.

Ele arrelagou os olhos e começou a rir da performance dela.

- Ah, é? – falou, cutucando-a. - Eu também acho o mais sábio, antes que você e James fiquem tão enormes e ninguém mais possa entrar na casa!

- Ah! - agora exclamou revoltada, levantando-se do colo dele. - Está dizeno que eu sou gorda e que posso ficar maior ainda? - parecia abismada. - E James é um vira tripa! - também tinha que defender o irmão. - Aquele lá não engorda nem com um feitiço que o faz se transformar num balão e, acredite, eu tentei! - e continuou. - E se eu sou tão gorda assim, vá embora, vai, vai. - deu com os ombros. - Antes que o sofá quebre com o meu peso! - provocou.

O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando o riso.

- Não. - apenas respondeu, inclinando-se para cima dela. - Digamos que pele e ossos não estão entre as minhas preferências. - respodeu, deitando-se aos poucos em cima dela.

- E nem gordura, pelo o que eu vejo. – completou Sue, sem tirá-lo de cima de si, mas virou o rosto para o lado. - Por que não vai com a... - olhou pelo salão comunal, a procura de alguma menina. - Anne Parker, hein? - sugeriu, assim que avistou a garota do quinto ano. - Ela não é gorda, nem magra!

Olhou na direção da menina que ela apontava.

- Uhum. - concordou, franziu o cenho. - E sem sal também...

- Ah! E ainda é exigente, meus senhores! - tremeu a cabeça, dando risada. - Francamente, Sirius. Resolva-se, homem!

- Resolver o que?- perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido. Contudo, ao perceber que a menina começava a inchar as bochechas, respondeu sem rodeios. - Colesterol alto nunca foi um problema para mim. - falou, apertando a barriga dela.

- Sei... A quantidade de garotas que ficou que eram gordas... É uma lista _enorme_! - falou com ironia e com um bico.

- Blé...- resmungou ele, apertando o bico dela com dois dedos que imitavam uma tesoura.

- Chato! - resmungou, analisando-o. - Mas sabe, você também é gordinho. - comentou. - Olha essa pochetinha! - começou a apertar a barriga dele.

- Sério? – ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. - Costumo dar o nome de outro objeto. - respondeu rindo, colocando a mão na barriga para se proteger.

- Ah, é? – foi sua vez de erguer uma sobrancelha. - E qual nome seria?

- Tanquinho! - repondeu na maior cara de pau, fazendo uma careta de safado e começando a fazer cócegas nela logo depois.

Susan não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois as cócegas eram muitas e ela começou a rir. Tentava pará-lo de todo o jeito, mas não obtinha sucesso. Depois de um tempinho, teve uma idéia e, sem ele notar, lascou um beijo nele, para que ele parasse.

Sirius arregalou os olhos surpreso com a atitude dela, mas a verdade era que tinha gostado, e muito. Passando uma mão para a nuca dela, levantou um tanto a cabeça da namorada, aprofundando o beijo. Ao fundo, conseguiu ouvir algumas risadas, reclamções e até mesmo assovios.

A morena separou-se assim que ouviu a agitação. Envergonhada, abaixou um tanto a cabeça, dizendo:

- Hum... acho melhor parar de fazer isso aqui...

O moreno riu, tanto da atitude dela, quanto da bagunça alheia.

- Você precisa começar a se acostumar em ser o centro das atenções. - comentou, brincando com ela.

- Por que? Eu não gosto de ser o centro das atenções. - resmungou, ainda bem vermelha. - Não sou o James!

- Bem, estando comigo e, sendo irmã dele e amiga de Remus e Peter, já é quase tão poupular quanto nós. - retrucou. - Acostume-se!

- Sou nada! - respondeu, teimosa. - Lily, até o ano passado, nem sabia que eu existia. Então conhecer você e ser irmã dele e amiga dos outros dois não é garantia de nada. - mostrou a língua para ele. - E estar com você só faz o ódio das meninas daqui crescer. - arregalou os olhos, aproximando-se dele. Não gostava de admitir, mas tinha medo delas.

Sirius ficou olhando para ela alguns segundos, ainda deitado sobre seu corpo.

- Está te incomodando mesmo, não? – perguntou.

- Humhu. - acenou com a cabeça em confirmação. - Mas isso não quer dizer que vai ficar longe de mim! - completou rápido. - A gente pode ir em um outro lugar... - sugeriu.

- Calma, calma...- riu. - Não ia me afastar. – lentamente começou a se retirar de cima dela.

Susan acenou com a cabeça, sentando-se direito no sofá assim que ele saiu de cima de si. Olhava-o curiosa.

- Além de estar em foco visualmente, também se incomoda em estar na boca do povo? – perguntou ele, se levantando e estendendo uma mão a ela.

- Sim. – ela acenou com a cabeça. - Eu não sei porque... Você sabe que James é uma cópia de meu pai e minha mãe também gosta de ser centro das atenções. Não sei para que gene eu puxei! – comentou, meio revoltada.

O moreno torceu o nariz, mas mesmo assim a puxou.

- Bem, tenho uma proposta, mas vai ter que se expor...- meio que a desafiou, fazendo com que ela erguesse uma sobrancelha.

- E qual seria?

- Atravessaria o salão comunal ao meu lado e subiria as escadas que dão aos dormitórios masculinos? - arqueou a sobrancelha. - Com todos olhando?

- Hmmm... – ela analisou-o por um tempo, depois viu o ambiente, as pessoa e, por fim, fez um barulho estalado com a língua. - Ok! - respondeu, sorrindo para ele e levantando-se do sofá.

- Mesmo? - deu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo safado e animado e Susan não respondeu verbalmente: ofereceu a mão para ele e esperou.

Sirius apanhou a mão dela e começou a caminhar por entre o salão, não ligando para os olhares e os comentários. Chegando ao pé da escada, encarou a garota para ver se ela ainda estava a fim de fazer o mesmo caminho que ele ou se queria se separar. Aparentemente ela estava decidida, então começou a subir os degraus.

A garota riu quando ele parou ao pé da escada para ver se ela mudava de idéia.

- Eu não sou tão chata assim, sou? - perguntou ainda rindo, seguindo-o de bom grado até o dormitório masculino.

- Não. - respondeu, rindo também. - Mas pensei que os olhares talvez tivessem te intimidado. - disse, abrindo a porta e dando uma espiada no pessoal lá embaixo.

Susan deu com os ombros, perguntando logo em seguida se havia alguém dentro do quarto.

- Não, ninguém. – ele lhe respondeu. – E então? Entra ou não?

- É claro que sim! – ela sorriu maliciosa, abraçando-o pela cintura e o empurrando quarto a dentro, fechando a porta com o pé.

Sirius também sorriu malicioso, prendendo-a contra a parede e a beijando com força logo em seguida. Depois de um tempo, separou-se dela.

- Mais à vontade? – indagou provocativo.

A garota riu, acenando com a cabeça.

- Muito! – aproximou o rosto do dele novamente e o beijou mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A:** _Bem, é isso. Espero que tenha gostado do presente, Manda! ^^_

_Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo para você e a todos que leram essa história!_

_Reviews educadas, de qualquer tipo, são sempre bem vindas._

_Beijos!_


End file.
